A Christmas List
by takethechances
Summary: Christmas at Anubis House turns out to be the best one yet for Nina, when she finds out ALL of her Christmas wishes came true. Bad at summaries. Fabina.


**Hey(: So, I understand that it's not Christmas, obviously it's Summer, but I thought of this cute fanfic when I was really cold in school, and I thought I'd write it (:**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own House of Anubis, I'm still waiting for that paper work to get signed. Just Kidding (:**

* * *

><p>Snow lightly fell to the ground as everyone surrounded the fire place, drinking hot cocoa.<p>

Nina shivered. All she had on was a white tanktop and thin plaid pajama pants.

"Nina, do you want my robe?" Fabian offered as he started to take off his robe, but she placed it back on his shoulders.

"No, I don't want you to get sick" Nina said, curling up in a ball.

"Why don't I go get you a blanket?" Fabian asked and got up. Nina couldn't reply, she was to busy shivering. She only nodded. Fabian jogged up the stairs and into Nina's room. He walked into her closet, and saw a pink fuzzy blanket. It was under 3 heavy fur coats. Fabian tried to get the blanket from underneath the jackets, but the jackets ended up falling on top of him, causing him to stumble back. A crumbled up piece of paper full out of one of the fur coats. Being as nosey as he was, he unfolded it. It read: _My Christmas List._

Fabian read on.

**_1. A Horse_**

_'Sorry Nina, that's not going to happen.' _Fabian thought.

_**2. To see Gran**_

Fabian smiled at this. He read on.

**_3. For Fabian to be mine_**

Fabian gripped the paper tight, and then let it drop to the floor. He stood up, and practically ran down the stairs, straight for Nina.

"Fabian, did you-" Fabian swept her off her feet and hugged her so close, never wanting to let go. Then, he kissed her. Kissed her like they were never to see eachother again. What made him happy was, she kissed him back just as much. Both of their feelings for eachother poored into just one kiss.

"Hey, I don't see any mistle toe!" Alfie yelled, but they ignored him.

They went on kissing for what seemed like forever, but Nina broke apart and looked down, gasping for air. She placed a hand on his chest.

"At least one of my Christmas wishes came true this year" Nina smiled and giggled. Fabian chuckled.

"Nina, there's someone on the phone for you" Trudy announced, and Nina got out of Fabian's grip to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Nina!"

"Gran?" Nina cried.

"Yes, it's me! I just got some plane tickets for you and your friends to come fly out here!"

Nina squealed. Fabian looked at her oddly.

"Really? That's great!"

"Oh, and do you remember our neighbors, the Johnsons?" Nina's Gran asked.

"How can I forget? They had the BIGGEST farm" exclaimed Nina.

"Well, their horse just had a foal **(Is that what its called?) **and they said that they wanted to give it to you for a Christmas present!"

"No way! You're kidding, right?"

"No! When you and your friends come out here, you can see it!"

"Eep!"

"I have to go sweetie, I'll see you soon. Love you!"

"Love you too" Nina hung up. She sighed happily and smiled. Fabian walked into the room.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"Only the _best _Christmas ever!" Nina walked over to him and wrappped her arms around his neck.

"Is it, now?" he asked flirtiously and linked his arms around her waist.

Part of a leaf fell in Nina's hair. Fabian brushed it out and staired at it, confused. They both looked up and saw Amber leaning over the balcany, holding a part of a branch from a nearby plant.

"Amber, what are you doing?" Nina asked.

"Well, we don't have any mistle toes, so this is all we got." Amber exclaimed. Nina smacked her forehead.

"So... Since that is considered a 'mistle toe', are we going to kiss?" Fabian asked Nina, slowly taking her hand away from her face.

"What do you think Mr. Rutter?" Nina bit her lip.

"A million times yes" he said, and kissed her. Nina smiled.

_'All of my Christmas wishes really did come true.' _she thought.

_'This is truly the **best **Christmas ever'_

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, that had a really bad ending, and well, I think it all was actually really cheesy. Review if you would like, I really don't care. I do like reading reviews, though (:<strong>


End file.
